naruto of the eagle eye
by tlldty
Summary: What if after the mizuki battle one event happend that would reveal naruto biggest secret something he never t the kyuubi but something E EAGLE. with this bloodline limmit naruto will become one of the strongest ninja in history.or will he fail from the challenges of his life.only his actions will tell. narukure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story starts the night of the mizuki incident. As are young hero looked in the mirror the only emotion in his eyes where disgust. The fact that he was fooled by his former academy teacher but the fact he couldn't protect iruka the only person in the academy who believed in him.

"What did I do wrong "naruto had one reacquiring thought going through his mind. He had made some mistakes but this was a huge one. He continued to look in the mirror wondering how he could make up for his mistakes.

The boy already talked to the third hokage about the nine tailed fox. The thought of the demon sealed inside him only made his blood boil.

**_Knock Knock _**

"Naruto it's me iruka" the mans voice boomed through the empty apartment even though he was outside. "Its mizuki he escaped from his anbu escort to prison I was sent to bring you to the hokage"

"No I will not let him get away iruka" naruto erupted in anger. Mizuki ruined his academy life by teaching him faulty techniques and fighting styles. He was getting payback either way.

Naruto grabbed his ninja gear and his headband while rushing to the door. He wasn't going to back down. He hasn't yet and he wasn't about to start today. He ran out the door and pasted iruka then stopped after a few feet. Naruto noticed the bandages around iruka. His chest was basically a bandage roll. He was in no condition to fight.

"Iruka maybe you shouldn't come with me" naruto wasn't going to put iruka in danger even to beat mizuki to near death.

"I will be fine so stop worrying you need back up I can handle things if need" iruka said with no worries. Naruto was pretty surprised iruka seemed so laid back especially in his condition.

"Fine let's do this then" naruto was ready for anything at this point. Or he thought he was anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two figures moved through the forest in search for the rouge ninja that betrayed them only a few hours ago to beat and capture him for a second time.

**_Swoosh thunk_**

A kunai flew through the air landing on the tree branch in front of naruto who barley dodged the knife. Grabbing said kunai from the branch naruto got into a battle stance as iruka sent a few kunai of his own at mizuki.

Mizuki jumped from the shadows with the smuggest look he ever seen. Not even sasuke could make a look that smug." So you two decided to follow me, is the leaf that pathetic they sent the pariah of the village and the weak academy teacher".

"your calling us pathetic you got away from the anbu because you used a cheap shot by pretending to be gay, or were you actually just showing your true colors, your male anbu escorts were pretty convinced you were going to rape them, there probably still scared" iruka smiled as he say the pure anger mizuki let of after iruka's joke at him. Naruto was currently laughing his ass off.

"SHUT UP" mizuki threw multiple kunai and shuriken at the two leaf ninja. Iruka seeing this coming made a few hand signs ending with the tiger sign.

**Fire style: grand fireball justu**

The fire justu melted the various projectiles and sending mizuki into to ground with multiple burns on his person.

The rouge ninja growled as he stood up in pain. He saw naruto still laughing and defenseless. He smiled as he sped forward to the blonde genin with surprising sped as he pull back his chakra enchanted fist to end the blond. He flew his fist forward but instead of hitting his target he hit iruka who jumped in the way of the punch. Said chunnin was sent into the nearest tree.

The second mizuki had hit iruka he felt an incredible amount of killing intent sent his way. The source, naruto. He looked down to face the blonde only to be hit with a chakra enchanted punch from naruto.

Mizuki hit the ground in less then two seconds after receiving the punch. Naruto landed on the ground a second after mizuki did. Mizuki looked straight into naruto's eyes.

The hell was with the kids eyes." Boy" mizuki was scared." do you have a bloodline limit.

"No why" naruto looked at his enemy confused.

Mizuki held a kunai knife up to naruto showing the blonde his once blue eyes turned into gray eyes with a red eagle in the middle of the gray. The wings where spread open. In the right claw the eagle had an hourglass the symbol of time. In the left claw a micro glass the symbol of knowledge.

Naruto looked into the reflection in aw." I have a blood line limit"

"yes naruto you do" The voice of the third hokage broke him of his stupor." Anbu take mizuki to prison after stopping by the torture department. Anko will have fun torturing him, tell her the more painful and the longer he stays awakes the more free dango she gets" the anbu shivered not even mizuki deserves that bad of punishment.

Naruto looked at the third confused and a little angry." Old man what else you haven't told me"

"Come naruto we have much to speak about and by the way iruka is alright just a little tired".

Naruto just nodded he wanted to know everything about his new ability.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Academy)

Week later

It had been a week since naruto and the hokage talked about his bloodline. The week consisted of getting new cloths, teaching the hokage's grandson

The sexy justu, and training with his eagle eye along with some tiajustu training. Currently he was sitting in the back of the academy room watching his classmates. He figured staying out of the conversation would ovoid a lot of questions he didn't feel like answering.

His new outfit was black cargo pants with multiple pockets for ninja supplies, with black steel toed combat boots, a red long sleeve shirt. He changed the blue cloth for his headband with a black cloth. He also wears a black short sleeve chunnin's vest that's zipped up three quarters of the way. On his right pant leg is a Hollister for a weapon made for the eagle eye. The weapon is an m1911 handgun equipped with a suppressor a red dot on the bottom of the barrel. He also has a built in Hollister for a pair of trench knives. (Like the ones asuma uses)

He kept thinking of his talk with the hokage.

(Flashback)

"so the basic abilities of the eagle eye are slowing time and examining peoples movements in battle" the third explained." It also tells the user the best place to counter attack along with an increased vision that could go a miles length when mastered maybe two.

(Flashback end)

"What the old man forgot to tell me was its ability to remember and dissect the abilities of any ninjustu thrown at me" naruto muttered to himself. "Had to learn that the hard way.

He looked at the others in the room. The teams where already picked and told to them by iruka. (Same teams as canon) That was a big surprise to the others naruto being put on the same team with sasuke. Kind of expected it being the dead last of the academy was naruto's only thought at the time.

Naruto's head perked up when he heard the door open.

He looked up to see a beautiful women step through the door. She was older than him, if he had to guess she would have to be about 23 maybe 24. She was a brunette with amazing red eyes. She wore a bandage dress with a dark red sleeve. The dress showed of her very curvaceous body. She was probably the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

He turned his head as he heard a group of wolf whistles. Kiba and the other males in the room where leering at the woman, except sasuke he was still brooding. He turned and looked at the women.

Her red eye's met with his blue. He blushed as she smiled. Her angel like voice spread the room "team eight come with me" as team eight walked down to the door the women looked at naruto and winked.

His face turned immediately red as he saw the wink. As they left naruto sighed. He put his head down and slept.

(Time skip)

"NARUTO WAKE UP YOU BAKA!"

He sighed as he sat up looking at his teammates before hissing out with venom in his voice "what?"

"Are sensei is here and is on the roof waiting for us"

"Than you should of told me before screaming, geese sakura "

(Time skip)

(The same thing as the canon)

**Wind style: Typhoon Tiger!**

Naruto's voice rang through the training ground as a gust of violent wind pasted by him transforming in the form of a tiger hitting and destroying multiple trees.

Naruto jumped in the air while making multiple hand sign's before shouting.

**Fire style: phoenix flower justu**

As he finished saying those words he took a deep breath while bringing his hand up to his mouth in the form of a circle. He breathed in the circle sending out a group of small fireballs at the smashed trees.

He looked at the damage from the ninjustu while smiling. "That's the last justu from the ones the third gave me from the scroll. 7 justu in the last week besides the shadow clone justu'. He smiled. He would be ready tomorrow and as long as he could convince sasuke and sakura to work as a team with him they would pass for sure. Though that's easier said than done. His mind drifted of to the red eyed women he met today. He learned her name from iruka. Kurenia yuhi his new crush.

This will be interesting.


End file.
